User talk:Deathflame
Hi Deathflame -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine :Can I be a sysop? --misken67 18:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Adminiship I am requesting adminship. Although, I am guessing you will not even receive this message. Ruler of the Coasters 02:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC)